Why
by Jaxalie
Summary: short song fic to the adapted words of 'WHY? GOD WHY' from Miss Saigon. Galileo wakes up to find out that he's just slept with miss Mouche when he doesnt even know her, and it's a whole remorse thing.


Disclaimer: I don't own fck all save the fic, none of the characters are mine and 'Why God Why' belongs to the people who wrote Miss Saigon. I just adapted it to fit in with Gaz as, well it wouldn't work if I mentioned Saigon and such as he aint in Saigon. Anyhu, in order for you to understand the fic be aware that it is in Galileo's inner battle and it's not so much a physical thing as a mental thing. Basically his brain is now turning to mush with his confusion and rebuilding its self a new. See way I see it is before wwry Gaz was quite unstable and I believe he wanted to kill himself but it was fate that got him caught by Globalsoft to eventually fulfill his destiny. Just take these into account before you read. This is based after they have just done it in the van, in the night. while SSOR is going on.

* * *

Why god? Why today?

Within the darkness of the wasteland, a small van nothing particularly amazing about it. The

early hours could be classed as Dead around it. Nothing moved or stirred. Yet one figure sat erect in the darkness.

Galileo Figaro, the Dreamer. His life seemed to be rushing through him, His choices gone. Fate no longer seemed to be going his way.

Looking down at the sleeping figure of the girl beside him, Galileo felt a war rushing deep within him, a change, not completely welcome. But bigger than him or the girl. Swallowing Galileo reached over and pulled on his socks and shoes, he couldn't reach his shirt without arousing the girl. So he just sat there bare chested, gathering his thoughts. He examined his hands not daring to look at her. He felt words surge in him. He began to ask all his questions.

Why does this world never sleep at night?

Why does this girl smell of Orange trees?

How can I feel good when nothings right?

Why is she cool when there is no breeze?

He looked up to the sky.

Big man.

You don't give answers do you friend?

Just Questions that don't ever end.

Not a day before he was ready to give up, he wanted to die, he was going to die, but then she showed up and, confusion had over taken his plans.

He wasn't particularly religious but Galileo found himself asking to the sky. If god truly existed then he wouldn't have let Galileo get lost in all the horror of the world, he would have changed it, made it better. Wouldn't he? This girl she…

Why God? Why today?  
I'm all through here, on my way

There's nothing left here that I'll miss  
Why send me now a night like this?

He looked down on her sleeping body. The girl, He didn't even know her, Didn't know her name, anything about her. Gently he moved a stray strand of her hair out of her face.. pulling back quickly. Why had he done that? Why did she bring this out in him? How could he even begin to understand?

Who is the girl in this rusty van?

Why am I back in this filthy gloom?

Why is her voice ringing in my head?

Why am I high on her cheep perfume?

Big man.

Hey look I mean you no offence.

But why does nothing here make sense?

He was just a guy; nothing that he felt made him anything but. Sure he had his dreams and ambitions (is that right??) and the words, but what did they mean? He was still a boy. How could he play a part in any destiny? He meant nothing; he was just another atom in this gigantic machine.

So how come he felt compelled to look after this pitiful creature beside him? He barely had any way to take care of himself and yet something in him believed that she was more important.

Why God? Show your hand  
Why can't one guy understand?  
I've been with girls who knew much more  
I never felt confused before!

Why me? What's your plan?  
I can't help her, no one can  
I liked my memories as they were  
but now I'll live remembering her!

Standing up he walked round the van touching it. It held some form of sanctuary. Hope. Joy. And it scared the hell out of him.

Feeling something take over, Galileo began running in one direction then stopping he turned back to face the van, moving closer, and then walking away again. He had to clear his head. Holding his hands to his head, he ran rather than walked, needing to be as far as possible.

God had dealt him this card that he had no idea what to do with…

At that moment a Globalsoft helicopter flew over his head, making him swerve for cover.

When I went home before,

No one talked of this war,

What they new from TV didn't have a thing to do with me.

God had dealt him this card, but god had dealt it for a reason.

I went back to re-opt,

Sure this planet's corrupt.

It felt better fighting against the Embassy.

Cause there if you could pull a string,

A guy like me lives like a king.

Just as long as you don't believe anything!

Turning back he walked in a daze back to the van. Not knowing why. Something drew him back, what was it? Compassion? Pity? He couldn't quite grasp it. He knew nothing about being a rebel. Out cast from society, sure he'd never fit in and that's why he had wanted to end it, but something had stayed with him, rebel force was heard of but up until Galileo had met her, he'd never been part of anything as big. Reaching the van, still in his dazed state, he pulled aside the curtain some more, allowing some light to fall onto the girls face.

Seeing her, his heart gave a jolt. Slowly he ran a finger over her face.

How could something be so beautiful? How could the powers that be, be so cruel as to tempt him with such an item of worship?

Why God? Why this face?  
Why such beauty in this place?

He was nothing, he had nothing to offer her, he wanted to give her the world and it was torcher. But no matter how he tried he knew he couldn't leave her, he knew he had to stay with her, even if it pained him, she needed him. Almost the same as he needed her.

I liked my memories as they were

Feeling his guilt come in, over his thoughts of death, he knew something had changed. He liked his ways before but now no matter what he couldn't go back, he had a reason. He had her….

But now I'll live remembering her

Lying back down, he whipped off his shoes and pulled her closer to him in an Embrace.

Just her.


End file.
